Chloe Conrad
Appearance *Hair Color: It's naturally black, then I decided to add white streaks but removed it like a few months later, then it became a brownish blonde for like a year and a few months then I dyed it red for like half a year then I decided to go back to black. *Eye Color: Brown *Trademark: My eyesmiles. I like dressing up. I have a large closet, because I'm the only girl and I'm spoiled. Most of the time, I wear jeans and shorts though, just cause. And I look different from my family because I'm adopted, and like none of them are Korean and I'm Korean, so yeah. Family Mom Mom is nice. She likes to buy me clothes. ^o^ But like y'know she kinda gets annoying sometimes. Like whenever, I don't want to go shopping she's like "eyoo chloe let's go shopping". Yeah. Daddy Daddy's also nice. Spencer Conrad Spencer is my brothah. I like to annoy him, because he's funny, but he can be an asshole sometimes. He also secretly likes that Alexa girl lol. Its pretty obvious. History I have no idea what my history is but okay. I was born in October 21, I think my parents didn't want me so they gave me to a foster home. I spent like 4 years there, until it closed and the whole orphanage like moved to America. I was adopted at the age of 6, by the Conrad's and I've been kind of happy ever since. Personality Tbh I'm not really awkward or anything, it's just that my internet addictive-ness is like too much to handle which is why I refuse to interact with human beings. But if I do happen to talk to one, I'm basically nice and friendly and outgoing. So technically I only have about two friends and I rarely even talk to them, BUT I HAVE FRIENDS ON THE INTERNET, DO THEY COUNT? Relationships/Friends I'm not really social to be honest, I'm more of an inside person, because my hobbies are indoor ones coughwatchinganimecough. But I guess I know a few people. Trivia *I'm Korean. Yep. *My favorite color is pink. *My real name is Kim Soo Ri. *I love SNSD. My biases are Seohyun and Hyoyeon. *I'm an Avenger. *The Wallflower, Death Note and Fairy Tail are epicccc. *I adore crossover ships, like Jackunzel and Mericcup and Alice x Taran. *I'm so happy Near didn't die in Death Note, L's death was too much. *I find anime guys more appealing than human guys, why is that? *My eye-smile will blow you away. *My favorite song is Angel With A Shotgun by The Cab, also Catch My Breath but I like the Alex Goot cover. *John Green is my epic king of epicness. *Dan Howell is my mental husband. *I write too much, I'm going to stop now. *Nah. Gallery Tiffhwang.gif tiffanysleeping.gif Chloe4.png Chloe5.png Chloe6.jpg Chloe7.jpg ChloeGif.gif ChloeGif3.gif ChloeGif5.gif ChloeGif4.gif ChloeGif6.gif ChloeGif7.gif 417274_443931505653246_1126103086_n.jpg 229271_443669952346068_1404840407_n.jpg 551875_520241674688895_938821600_n.jpg 580367_443669675679429_396079008_n.jpg Chlo.gif ChloeGif1.gif ChloeGif2.gif Chloewb.gif cutefany32.gif editedfanygif.gif faneh.jpg Fany.jpg fanyamlify.jpg fanycute.gif fanyoh.gif fanypout.gif fanywave.png fanywink.gif fanyy.jpg fanyyamlify.jpg Fanyyy.jpg lawlfany.jpg lostinlovefany.gif tiffanycute.gif tiffanydaybyday.gif tumblr_lz8mmu7nWH1r99lszo1_500.jpg tumblr_m9sz0puzt51qg013so1_500.gif tumblr_maqyjkSLFc1rtnak6o1_500.jpg tumblr_mkp30tfpcP1s5e2dro2_500.gif tumblr_mkr1w7gapK1qlopyto1_500.gif tumblr_mkr2fzrxlV1qehiaao1_250.gif tumblr_mkr71yqLvD1qehiaao1_500.gif tumblr_mkr825S2jJ1ql4j8lo6_250.gif Cutefany32.gif FanyNew.jpg fanyselca.jpg fanyshowchampion.jpg fanyyyy.gif tifanny.gif seohyuntiffany.gif tiffany_glances_off_camera_in_a_white_blouse-1600.jpg tiffany1.png tiffany2.gif tiffany3.gif tiffany6.gif tiffany7.gif tiffanyhellobaby.gif tiffanyhellobaby1.gif tiffanymmkay.jpg tiffanyred.png tiffanyred2.png tiffanyshowchamp.png tumblr_mayhycGy2h1qb1285o2_1280.jpg tiffanyunnie.gif Tiffany hwang blue edit by helena 10-d5ezpk2.jpg Tifanyyy.jpg Fany.gif tiffanyunnie1.gif tiffanyy.jpg Tiffany hwang blue edit by helena 10-d5ezpk2.jpg Tifanyyy.jpg Fany.gif ChloePitch0.png ChloePitch1.png ChloePitch2.jpg ChloePitch3.jpg ChloeDodgers.jpg Fanyyyyy.png tiffanyy.png Tiffanyhwang.gif ChloeBeach.jpg Fanners.png Fanners0.png Fanners1.png Fanners2.png Tiffany-tiffany-hwang-32285334-500-688.jpg Chlo1.gif Chlo2.gof Chlo3.gif Chlo4.gif Chlo5.gif Chlo6.gif Chlo7.gif ChloeAegyo.gif Tiffanyred4.gif Tiffanyred3.gif Tiffanyred2.gif Tiffanyred1.gif Tiffanyred0.gif Tiffanyred.gif ChloeHat.png ChloePinkWB.png ChloeWhite.gif ChloePinkGif0.gif ChloePinkGif.gif ChloePink5.jpg ChloePink4.jpg ChloePink3.jpg ChloePink2.jpg ChloePink1.jpg ChloePink0.jpg ChloePink.jpg ChloeHat1.jpg Fanybeepbeeplive1.gif Fanybeepbeeplive.gif Fanytongue.gif Fanypeace.gif Fanynguso.gif Fanygotosleep.gif Fanyeating1.gif Fanyeating.gif Fanydark.gif Fanycallmemaybe.gif Fanner.gif Tiffphone.gif Tiffpeace1.gif Tiffhellobaby.gif Tiffhair.gif Tiffeye.png Tiffcat.gif Tiffbleh.gif Tiffbackstage.gif Tiffayeaye.gif Fanytwinkle3.gif Fanytwinkle1.gif Fanytheboys1.gif Fanytheboys.gif Fanyselca.jpg Fanyphotoshoot.gif Fanyno.gif Fanylaugh1.gif Fanylaugh.gif Fanyheart.png Fanygeniejapanese.gif Fanyfork.gif Fanycallmemaybe1.gif Fanybear.gif Fanner1.gif Tifftwinkle.gif Tiffpeace.gif Tiffgenie.gif Tiffeye.gif Tiffdaybyday1.gif Tiffdaybyday.gif Tiffbeanpole1.gif Tiffbeanpole0.gif Tiffbeanpole.gif Tiffany-Gif-tiffany-girls-generation-26258680-200-200.gif Tiffahjummaglasses.gif Tiff0.png Tiff.png Fanywaving.gif Fanywaveflag.gif Canunotfany.gif Fanycheeks.gif Fanyleeteuk.gif Fanybeepbeeplive2.gif Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Chloe Conrad